When Brother's Don't Play Fair
by iWillhexYou
Summary: An Ayumu and Hiyono oneshot that could possibly continue about the return of Kiyotaka and his new game. Yes it is rated M for a reason people!


(alright this story is in now ay related to the manga, it's suppose to be sometime after the anime ends and I kind of add a few of my own plot changes so don't hate me. and yes it is rated M and it is rated that for a reason! No kiddies please or people who get uncomfortable about reading this stuff, I warned you! but if your just looking for a good smutty spiral story this is it, let me know what you think!)

The Narumi apartment was empty and silent as it always was on Saturday nights. Madoka was out on an all night assignment while Ayumu was out on his own assignment that usually involved the Blade Children. This particular Saturday night started out with no exceptions, but somewhere along the way it went wrong, terribly wrong, and it wasn't the cursed Blade Children that suffered the consequences.

With more force than necessary young Rio pushed the Narumi's front open causing it to bash against the wall breaking the usual silence. Kousuke followed with his arm around a chilled Ryoko who was limping from a sprained ankle. Of course, the three Blade Children moved quickly into the apartment to leave room for Ayumu, who was also practically running to the apartment, to come through.

As Ayumu approached the door he was force to turn sideways to in order to get himself and the body of the teenage girl that lay limp in his arms through the door. He couldn't say she was limp for her entire body was trembling from the intense cold her body had been through, but still her body had moments where it went completely stiff and Ayumu held his breath till he found some sign that she was still alive.

"Hurry!" Rio cried flicking on the light switch and glancing at the exhausted Ayumu as he continued to carry Hiyono in his arms, the look on his face was enough to make Rio want to cry, but there would be time for that later, they needed to find a way to get Hiyono warm.

Though Ayumu's head was spinning and his body felt like dropping his feet knew exactly where he had to go and after he was through the door he made a straight shot for the bathroom that was down the hall of the small apartment.

As he walked in he heard Rio say something that he wasn't all to aware of and she followed them down the hall but Ayumu immediately began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Rio cried trying to push it open, "Let me help!"

"Not this time," Ayumu said closing the door fully with a push and locking it from the inside, he knew that Rio was crying but at the moment nothing else mattered as he looked down at the trembling girl in his arms. "Hold on," Ayumu said through his own shaking teeth as he laid her body on the floor.

Immediately he ran to the bathtub and set the shower on full blast, the steam from the hot water rising around him. He turned it down the slightest bit as to not send her body into shock but at the moment he wasn't thinking as clearly as he wished and his hand shook as it played with the knob.

When the water was to his liking he fell to his knees and moved over to Hiyono not liking what he saw. In the light he could see that her lips were practically blue and her skin was whiter than snow. Her long hair that was lying across her shoulders loosely had ice sickles forming at the tips while the small hairs on her arms were sticking straight up. Although her eyes were closed her body was sill twitching back and forth, the coldness seeping into her bones. As if the freezing water and the snowy weather outside wasn't bad enough her tank top and small skirt made things worse, and even though Ayumu knew this was something he should not do he reached for her and began to remove her clothes.

His hands were shaking violently as he pulled off the damp shirt that was sticking to her skin and undid the freezing button of her skirt. Soon she was in nothing but her white underwear that was just as wet and see through, Ayumu didn't notice of course because the moment the skirt was off he took her in his arms once again and stepped into the running shower.

Fully dressed Ayumu took a seat against the wall of the bathtub and moved Hiyono's body so that her back was pressed up against him; the warm water hitting only her body. The coldness Ayumu's body was suffering was nothing compared to the sudden coldness that had frozen his entire being.

Just as Hiyono's body started to shake from the warm water hitting her cold skin Ayumu shut his eyes tightly and pulled her closer. He had never been more scared in his life as the sudden though that it might be too late crossed his mind.

_No_, he scolded himself, _it isn't! It can't be, not like this!_

"Common," Ayumu hissed into her ear, "don't do this to me! Don't you dare do this to me stupid girl! Oh god…" Ayumu whispered this time, "Hiyono, wake up! Just wake up!"

Of course she didn't, she continued to twitch in his arms, but he was relieved it wasn't as violently as before, and with his foot he increased the hot water till steam engulfed them.

Banging his head against the wall Ayumu tried to recall what went wrong, he had played the game perfectly, he was sure of it. He knew followed clues and completed the tasks that his brother had asked of him, in the end it had been Kiyotaka that hadn't played fair, and if it cost Hiyono her life Ayumu swore he'd find his brothers whereabouts and kill him.

With one hand wrapped around Hiyono's stomach Ayumu used his free hand to cover her forehead and check her temperature. She was still cold but not nearly as cold as before and as if his touch awoke her he suddenly felt the girl in his arms go into a fit of coughs.

Taking in a sharp breath Ayumu pushed himself forward till they were both sitting up straight in an attempt to stop her coughing.

Hiyono, who was just waking up, felt a sudden immense amount of pain that coursed through her whole body and seemed to leave her paralyzed. The only thing that seemed to work were her lungs and for the life of her she wasn't sure why she was sitting up, she could barley move let alone support herself. But just as her eye lashes started to flicker open she finally felt the warm water against her freezing skin and she was aware that someone was holding her.

"Ayumu…" Hiyono managed to say in-between coughs.

"Keep quiet," Ayumu said flatly, his voice threatening to crack, "just relax your safe now."

"But…it hurts… it really hurts," Hiyno cried tears rolling down her cheeks. It was true; the warm water stung and it seemed to only make her colder. A whimper escaped her lips as she pressed her eyes shut hoping she would just pass out again, unfortunately the pain was still there and it didn't seem to subside.

"I know," Ayumu said his eye brows furrowing and his lips pressing into a scowl. He wanted to hit something, better yet someone, when he heard Hiyono cry it was almost too much to bear but Ayumu continued to hold her hoping that the water would stay warm. "Just keep your eyes closed," he continued, "it should stop hurting soon."

All Ayumu received was another small whimper but he felt her body grow heavier as she relaxed against him. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to go back to sleep, he was too afraid she'd slip into a coma, but as a violent shiver made it's way up her spine he knew there was no way she'd fall asleep.

"Hiyono," Ayumu said gently after quite some time, "do you think you'd be alright if I laid you down and went for some clothes and a blanket, the water is beginning to get cold."

He received a small nod but that didn't exactly satisfy him, "No," he said, "I'm going to take you with me."

He knew she was going to ask how but before she could say anything Ayumu leaned forward, turning shower head to off, and a moment later Hiyono felt herself being lifted from the ground.

"Narumi-san," Hiyono whispered, her maple colored eyes slightly opening to look at up him. His hair was dripping wet along with his clothes and his bright brown eyes were clouded with worry and fear. She didn't like seeing him upset but there was nothing she could do when her body was so weak.

Ayumu looked down at her briefly, unable to stand the look of admiration in her eyes, before moving out of the tub and carefully pulling a dry towel from the rack on the wall. He got it around her the best he could before moving to the door and opening it slowly, sure enough there were all three Blade Children sitting against the wall, their eyes wide with concern.

"Hiyono!" Rio cried as she stood, "Is she alright?"

Ayumu didn't respond he just started walking to his bedroom, "Hey, Ryoko if we set you on my bed do you think you and Rio could manage to get her into some dry clothes?"

As Ayumu spoke Kousuke was helping Ryoko to stand but she was still willing to help, "Of course! With Rio's help I think I can manage."

Ayumu was silent as he stepped into his room not looking at anyone except Hiyono whose eyes had closed again, he could feel her arms become cold again as they were exposed to the cold air of the apartment, they needed to do this fast. "Be quick about it," Ayumu said barely above a whisper, "we've got to keep her warm."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Hiyono was wrapped up in every single blanket that the Narumi's owned, she was fast asleep, her body only occasionally moving from a shiver or two. She was safe, warm, and sleeping peacefully, yet Ayumu and the Blade Children still refused to leave her side.

There had been a long and dreary silence only broken by Hiyono's tossing and turning, that is until Ayumu grimly asked, "I want to know your part of the story."

His voice was so sudden that Ryoko nearly jumped out of her skin but she didn't hesitate to answer him, "You probably know much more than I do. After Hiyono and I were kidnapped we weren't together very long, we were in the same car but not for long. They took me out and left with Hiyono, they sent me to Kanone who said he wanted to keep me out of things so he offered to let me go peacefully, but I refused. I demanded to know what had happened to Hiyono, that's when…" Ryoko paused as she looked down at her hands, "that's when I felt my feet slip from under me and I fell twisting my ankle. When I looked up I saw it was Kiyotako, after that everything went dark until I woke up and Rio was shaking me. It's like I said, I know less than you do Ayumu."

There was another awkward silence that was once again broken by Ayumu, "How long have you known about my brother's return?"

"None of us knew," Rio answered, "we never expected to see him again."

"Are you sure it was him Ryoko?" Kousuke asked, "Kiyotako doesn't seem like one to play corrupt games like this."

"I'm sure," Ryoko said immediately, "I saw his face clearly; I'd never ever forget him."

"But why was he after Hiyono?" Rio questioned, "She had nothing to do with the Blade Children…"

"It's because of me," Ayumu cut in, his voice bitter and stern, "I was too weak, I should've never let a stupid girl get involved with any of this, if I had really wanted to I could've stopped this a long time ago and she would've never been a target."

"You really don't believe that do you?" Ryoko said her voice now bittwe, "Even if you had tried do you really think you could've kept her away? Would have wanted to keep her away? I don't know if you've noticed Ayumu but you've come a long way since she became a part of your life. How can you say you would rather have her not be in it?"

Ayumu's expression didn't change but he nervously ran his hand through his hair, "No I don't believe it, still she doesn't deserve any of this, hell she should be in the hospital right now, but Kiyotako has his men there to. He has me trapped in a position where I can't do anything and what I can do isn't enough. Are you sure you have no idea why he has come back?"

All three of the Blade Children shook their head but Kousuke answered, "The only one that would know anything is Eyes but he's gone after Kanone, we're just as useless as you are."

"We can't let Kiyotako do anything else to Hiyono!" Rio cried as she stood on her feet, over the past few months she had come to see Hiyono as an older sister, and even though she had once loved Kiyotako for his words of hope she now hated him with a bitter passion. "I'll kill him myself if I have to!"

Ryoko smiled lightly as she took the small girls hand in her own but her eyes began to swell with tears, "Remember our promise Rio, no more killing, no matter what."

"But…" Rio protested before she was cut off by Kousuke.

"Listen girls," he said his eyes breaking away from the sight of Ayumu gently pushing a piece of Hiyono's hair from her face, "it's too late to be arguing, I think we should just go to Eye's place and rest, we need to take a better look at that ankle Ryoko and then maybe we can find a logical explanation for Kiyotako's actions."

Rio was about to say something else but Ryoko broke out into a full smile as she looked at Kousuke, "That's a good idea, now come over and help me up! If we're staying at Eye's apartment then we need to stop at the store and get some bread."

"Why do we need that?" Kousuke asked walking over to Ryoko and letting her once again slip her arm around his neck for support.

"I'm straving," Ryoko hissed not liking her sudden dependence of Kousuke.

"When are you not," Kousuke mumbled under his breath, he wondered if the sudden sleepover was a good idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Blade Children left Ayumu made sure all the locks in the apartment were secure, although he knew that if Kiyotako wanted to he could very easily get in.

At the moment Ayumu couldn't think about that, he was still too shaken up over his brother's actions. He went through the rules of the game over and over in his head even though he knew he had played fair. Ayumu had won, it hadn't been easy but he had won and still his brother had his men drop Hiyono into the river, the sight of her struggling to get her head above the water would be something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

As Ayumu stood right outside of his bedroom his eyes were downcast and his mind was battling itself, trying to sort out his logic from his feelings. It finally frustrated him to the point where he clenched his fists and in one swift angry motion he thrust his right hand into the wall leaving a blood stain.

"Dammit!" Ayumu cried not flinching as he dropped his hand back to his side, he was about to turn away when a sudden rustling sound of a body moving along with a small cough came from under the covers of his futon.

In two strides Ayumu was kneeling beside Hiyono whose eyes were slightly open and the slightest bit blood shot, she wasn't looking directly at him which Ayumu was thankful for but at the same time he hated it. Gently taking her small chin between his fingers he forced her to look at him and immediately wished he hadn't, the tears that began to slip down her face were enough to make every single one of his defenses crumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Hiyono sobbed, "it wasn't your fault Narumi-san! It was my fault! I tried to run! I thought I could get away but…" she felt herself begin to tremble again but this time it had nothing to do with the cold, "I was too hasty and because of that you lost! I ruined everything!"

"Don't…" Ayumu began but Hiyono interrupted as she shook her head violently, revealing bruise marks all around her neck.

"No! If I had just waited you would've come! I shouldn't have been afraid but I was! Now you won't get to confront your brother and learn about the Blade Children! I ruined the game! I…"

"Hiyono!" Ayumu cried harshly both his hands making there way to Hiyono's shoulders where he gave her a gentle yet forceful shake so she would stop yelling. His eyes locked onto hers again but this time he held himself firm and his voice did not waver. "Stupid girl, my brother didn't mean to play fair from the beginning! He's not like the Blade Children, when they played a game they played it to prove a point, all they wanted to do was out smart me, but my brother wants something and he won't play fair to get it!" Ayumu took in a deep breath and his voice became much calmer but none the less it was still firm, "I can't begin to tell you how scared I was when I saw you hit that water," he took another pause to let one of his hands move to her damp curly hair. He carefully moved it aside but he didn't stop there, he took the collar of his shirt she was wearing and continued to observe the big black bruises that made there way to her shoulder blade, "But I probably would've been more scared if I had found Kiyotaka doing what he was going to do."

Here Hiyono turned her eyes downward and more tears began to fall down her face. She didn't even want to think about that, the beating had been more than enough, but it wasn't until Ayumu's older brother had taken her by the throat that she tried to run, she had been successful in outrunning his men, that is till she had come to a dead end at the ledge of the dock, at which point everything became a blur.

"You saved me though," Hiyono suddenly whispered with the faintest hint of a smile that immediately disappeared when he looked at her. "You're bleeding," she said flinching somewhat when she saw Ayumu's knuckles.

Ayumu was unaware of what she said, he could've had a knife thrust into his stomach but he wouldn't have felt it when he was so worried about her, "What about you? Are you still cold?"

Hiyono nodded, "But it's not my skin, it seems like the chill is in my bones and it refuses to leave."

"Does anything else hurt?"

"My head feels like it's going to burst and my left shoulder is throbbing…" Hiyono said nodding to the very spot Ayumu had been looking at.

"You need to sleep," Ayumu said, his hand letting go of the shirt collar to check her temperature, "I think you might have a slight fever and I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold."

Hiyono coughed but managed a small chuckle, "Yep, sounds like something I would do the week before mid terms."

"Hey, where is your family?" Ayumu asked, "I tried calling your house five or six times but no one answered."

"They aren't home; they left for Ireland two weeks ago and won't be back for at least three more weeks."

Ayumu ran a hand though his hair as he sighed deeply, "I'm going to have to explain this to Madoka but I can think of something, in the mean time you sleep, I'm going make some hot tea and get you another blanket."

"What about you?" Hiyono asked, the idea of sleep already making her eye lids grow heavy.

"What about me?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Ayumu opened his mouth slightly but shut it again when he realized he had no answer, "I guess I can sleep on the floor, I'm not going to sleep in the living room when your such an easy target."

"That seems uncomfortable," Hiyono yawned, "you should really have your bed…"

"I'll live," Ayumu said standing, "you'd make me sleep on the floor even if you weren't in pain," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Hiyono asked with a smirk on her face.

"I said I'll live, go to sleep stupid girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Narumi-san I'm cold!" Hiyono whined as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

Ayumu sighed at the girl on his coach, she had been at his place for three days and even though she had not caught a cold or suffered from the bruises that were nearly gone she had the constant complaint that she was cold.

"I don't know what to do, you have three blankets and the heat is jacked up as far as it will go," Ayumu said from his position over the stove.

Hiyono just huffed as she turned her attention back to the TV; there was nothing good on Tuesday afternoon cable.

"Narumi-san, don't you think it's about time I went home? I'm sure my presence is becoming a nuisance especially to Madoka."

"Don't think about it, when I first told her you were staying she just nodded and left for work, she hasn't complained about you at all."

"But you…" Hiyono began looking back over at him, complete seriousness in her voice, "must be tired of having me around for so long."

As a distraction Ayumu let some of his chocolate brown bangs fall over his eyes so she couldn't see them. He wasn't quite sure what to say, if she was a target in his brother's demented game there was no way she was leaving, but did he seriously like having her around. He had to admit she brightened up his dull days and gave him someone to talk to, but still was that the only reason he didn't want her to leave.

"You're not going anywhere stupid girl, if you try to leave I'll put you on a leash."

Hiyono suddenly smiled curling back up into her blankets, "Aren't you just the romantic Narumi-san."

"I'm going to ignore that statement," Ayumu said feeling his cheeks somewhat flush, but once again his bangs hid it from her. "We should be more worried about throwing off your chills; maybe you are coming down with something after all."

"Or maybe you are Narumi-san," Hiyno said just above a whisper with a small giggle.

"What was that?" Ayumu said flipping over the omelets.

"Nothing, Narumi-san where is my food?!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after they had finished breakfast that the doorbell rang and Ayumu found the small white envelope lying on the ground. He was hesitant to open it but after sitting on the coach with a curious Hiyono beside him for nearly five minutes doing nothing he pulled off the golden seal and out fell a rather short but delicately written note.

_I'm going to get the girl, you can't protect her forever little brother, you're not as clever as I am, Kiyotako._

The second Ayumu finished it he angrily clenched it in his hand and threw it across the room.

"Damn him!" he cried standing, making Hiyono nearly jump from her seat.

"Narumi-san calm down," she said unable to hide the deathly white color her face had become, "maybe he's just bluffing, trying to get you off guard, maybe he's…"

"You know what he means!" Ayumu cried throwing his hands to his head, "The bastard's playing his game again! I don't know what to do or how to stop him! Why the hell does he want you so badly? Why can't he just confront me instead…" As Ayumu was yelling this he could almost hear his brother's voice ringing in his ears, "_Where would the fun be in that?"_ "I've got to do something!"

"Like what?" Hiyono asked pushing the blankets away from her and standing.

"I don't know," Ayumu sighed frustrated beyond words, he wanted Kiyotako to just go away forever, he knew that there was a time he would've killed to have his brother back but not anymore, not when there were such high stakes.

"Narumi-san, you could use me, we could manipulate his own game," Hiyono said, her lips somewhat quivering but her mind determined to be strong for Narumi-san, "if I let him find me then he'll start playing, I won't screw up this time, we can have the upper hand…"

"No!" Ayumu snapped looking her directly in the eye, "I'm not involving you again! I almost lost you once it's not happening again!"

"But Narumi-san this is your chance to discover what the Blade Children are and what they have to do with you and your brother…"

"I don't care anymore!"

"But Narumi-san you can prove once and for all that you're better than your brother, my life is no sacrifice if it means that you'll find everything you've been craving for."

"Not a sacrifice," Ayumu said lightly but bitter, "did you think of where I would be if you were gone Hiyono?" he cried making Hiyono jump again, but not just from his tone, he had used her name for the first time since she could remember.

"Narumi-san," Hiyono said taking a step back only the clash the back of her legs with the coach, "what are you saying?"

What am I saying; Ayumu asked himself, his frustration slowly turning into fear. He couldn't imagine life without Hiyono, yet he couldn't just tell her that, could he? After he was the reason she nearly died why was she still by his side? How would he feel is she was no longer by his side?

There were just too many questions going through his mind and in a moment of temporarily madness he took a step towards Hiyono who just starred at him with wide eyes that were now coated with tears. She didn't get a very long glimpse but the sheer uncertainty in his eyes was enough to make her entire being freeze and when he took her by the shoulders she didn't put up a fight. She just stood there as Ayumu bent his head and his lips came cascading over hers fiercely.

A single tear slipped down Hiyono's cheek as she continued to just stand there unable to move or respond to Ayumu's kiss. She could see the line above his eyebrows somewhat disappear as he slipped his hands further down her arms. He eventually pulled back opening his dark eyes to stare into Hiyono's bright ones and although the look of fear in his eyes had disappeared he could see a new kind in hers. Had she ever been kissed? He doubted it, what other man besides himself would put up with her, but he was glad that he could call those small pink lips of hers his own and he somewhat smirked as he bent down again, planting a much more gently loving kiss on her lips.

This time Hiyono felt like her knees would give way as she felt his breath on her face before he broke the short distance between them and she closed her own eyes as she timidly pressed her own lips against his. She was sure she was shaking not just from the shock but that sudden coldness that was still inside her bones.

Carefully Ayumu wrapped one hand around her waist while his other hand went to her face and cupped her cheek. He ran his thumb along her jaw line trying to get her to relax against him but of course Hiyono was unable to understand what he wanted till she felt the slightest flicker of his tongue against her lower lips. The feeling caused her to slightly part her lips and that's when Ayumu took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Hiyono was defenseless at this point, any fear she had of her life or the game had disappeared and left her mind went completely blank while her body did the opposite. In her own shy way she ran her hands up Ayumu's shoulders and managed to wrap them around his neck. She wasn't sure if she was doing this right but she moved her lips along with his and breathed out through her nose, she noted that Ayumu didn't notice his lips just kept on caressing her, his own breathing deep yet sharp.

"I can't lose you," Ayumu panted as he broke the kiss that seemed to last an eternity, "do you understand now?"

Hiyono just nodded as she looked up at him, she knew for awhile that he liked her, but she hadn't imagined this, the entire time they had been searching for the secret to the Blade Children her feelings had deepened towards him but he never gave any signs that the feelings were mutual. Now that the moment had come Hiyono was unable to speak, she tried once or twice but each time it ended with a small smile and another coat of tears.

"You really are freezing," Ayumu said as his hand made its way to the side of her neck and he felt the prickle of her chilled skin against his.

Hiyono was about to say something before Ayumu pulled her in for another passionate kiss, this time his tongue invading her mouth, while both his hands made it to her waist. With the slightest amount of force Hiyono found herself being pushed onto the coach with Ayumu standing above her, she didn't like that, so with a bold grab of his shirt she had him on top of her and they had to take a moment to adjust themselves so they were both comfortable. It basically ended with Ayumu on top of Hiyono and a blanket over his shoulders as he used his warm hands to caress her exposed arms.

Her hair, which was usually pulled back into two braids, was loose and hanging about her shoulders and getting somewhat in the way as he began trailing his kisses down her long neck. He didn't mind though, she smelt like sweet tangerines from the shampoo she had a hissy fit over for him to retrieve from her place, it hadn't seemed worth it but now it did as he inhaled deeply.

Her eyes still closed Hiyono was lost in the feeling of Ayumu's hands as they kept going up and down her while his lips were causing shivers through her as he licked and nipped her neck. How was he so talented? She wanted to ask but her mouth refused to move from the little O position it seemed to be locked in. It only dropped when his hands suddenly stopped on her elbows and moved to her stomach. She wouldn't go as far to say she was afraid but she was definitely worried about what Ayumu would think. She wasn't necessarily slender and she had never really cared about the small little bump of her stomach that was the result of eating twenty four seven but now she wished she had.

Swallowing hard Hiyono felt herself tense up as his hands slid under her black tank top and squeezed her hips. She couldn't see the expression on his face but from the long kiss she received on her neck just below her jaw she knew he mustn't have been displeased. She definitely wasn't as a quite yet lustful moan escaped her lips at which point it was Ayumu that tensed up and Hiyono immediately knew why.

His hips that were either side of her, while hers were pressed together beneath him, loosened there hold as he pulled away enough to look at her.

"Better end this now," Ayumu said somewhat flustered, "before it goes too far."

"Wait," Hiyono cried desperately hating the feel of his body away from hers, "I… umm.. this… ohhh," she was tied up for words, completely lost and she could see the concern in his eyes. "Dammit Ayumu," she finally said grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him back to her, "stop being so logical for once," and with that she captured his own neck with her lips.

She was clumsy and not quite sure what to do but she was relieved when she felt him once again press himself against her. Something she was doing had to of been right as she licked and kissed his long neck for his breathing was becoming ragged and his hands, that were still at her hips, were becoming tighter. It didn't last forever and eventual his grip loosened and he began going further up her shirt.

Freezing Hiyono dropped her head back to the coach and looked up at him. The fear was still apparent but there was also the excitement that was coursing through her shinning in her eyes and Ayumu didn't stop till he had her left breast cupped in his hand.

Two things happened at once; Hiyono bucked back and cried his name while at the same time that gentle burning she only felt every so often began to swell in her stomach. Both were encouragement for Ayumu as he began to caress her, his thumb taking its time as it went over her nipple.

It surprised Hiyono when he stopped completely and moved his hands back down her, yet when he began to pull her shirt up she was able to position herself properly so he could remove it from her body. Where he threw it to she wasn't sure but the time it took for him to return his attention back to her chest was less than a millisecond, only this time instead of his thumb it was his lips that took her in and Hiyono had to tighten her grip on his neck as he once against smothered her with kisses.

When he was done with the left he immediately went to the right, he had always known that she had a dynamite body beneath the layers of her school uniform but he hadn't expected this. She was positively divine, not to slender and not to curvy, he was sure this was the body any man would kill for, but he let his thoughts stop there least they return to his brother, he didn't want to think about that now, all he wanted to do was hear Hiyono cry his name again.

Leaving her chest he came back up to give her a very long very passionate kiss that he could feel her try to smile through. It didn't work and eventually she submitted to the point he was melted against her.

His hands however were still roaming and in the back of Hiyono's mind she knew where they were going, she just didn't care till he actually began to rub his fingers over her.

Though her green elf pants were thick she was sure her wetness had seeped through, something she had never liked when she woke up in the middle of the night with sweat on her neck, but in those cases she had always settled it herself, she hadn't realized that a guy would do it for her.

"Ayumu," Hiyono moaned falling completely back to the coach enjoying the sudden jolt of inner pleasure he had just given her. She wasn't nervous this time, she was past that point and was now pinning for him to cool the fire erupting inside her. He continued to stroke her above the material as he watched her face go from pleasure to irritation and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Waiting for something?" he mocked making that particular stroke nice and long.

Hiyono huffed in frustration as she reached for her pants and tried to squirm out of them on her own, Ayumu helped eventually after one more quick chuckle but once the pants were gone that left only one piece of clothing between him and her naked body, but he decided to leave it as he moved his hand slowly up her leg, his body shifting beside her as to give himself better leverage.

With a long painfully pleasurable trail of his fingers Ayumu finally made his way back to the sweet area of her body that was throbbing and with two fingers he made his way over her panties to a place no man had ever gone.

Hiyono's fingers became lost in her own hair as Ayumu began to stroke her teasingly, getting her worked up for what was about to come. She had always prided herself in having skillful hands of her own but they were nothing to his. He was patient and took his time before actually slipping his finger into her, even then he was slow and temping, moving at a slow pace that was gradually increasing, Hiyono was playing along at first till he reached her clit at which point she began rocking against him begging for him to go faster.

No other part of Ayumu moved but his hand as he watched Hiyono's many faces as she had her orgasm, his favorite was when he eyebrow crunched up before she moaned and spilled her sweetness against him. She had always complained that he scrunched his brows to much and now he would have a perfect come back. But for now he needed to focus on himself, he had had enough trouble keeping his own parts controlled as he pleasured her and he couldn't get too worked up just in case she wasn't ready to go any further.

It took Hiyono a few moments to catch her breath, her body still somewhat shaking from her height of pleasure, but for some odd reason it came back almost instantly, something that had never happened before. Her body needed him again without hesitation and she knew the only way she would be able to satisfy that.

What the hell, she told herself, I'm seventeen and responsible, not to mention I'm in love and I think he's in love with me, what could it hurt?

"Off," Hiyono finally said raising herself on her elbows.

"What?" Ayumu asked quizzically barely able to speak without his erection throbbing.

"First the shirt," Hiyono said sitting up fully, her bare chest exposed to the cold air as she reached for his shirt. Sitting up himself Ayumu let her help him strip the upper article piece of his clothing, but when she moved her hands down for the zipper on his pants he practically hissed as she slowly took her time, cupping him perfectly in her tiny hand.

When Ayumu's fear of him losing it finally got the better of him he took the sides of his pants and pulled them down, his boxers going with it and before Hiyono could come up with a cocky remark she was again on the coach, taking off her panties being the first of many goals.

Kissing her with gentleness Ayumu reached over her head for the little table next to the coach, inside the second drawer he found the box contained with what he was looking for.

If Madoka finds one missing I'm dead, Ayumu thought to himself, but since when does she ever get any action, he finally determined as he retrieved the small package.

With the help of Hiyono it didn't take to long before they were officially safe, but even so Ayumu was somewhat hesitant as he hovered over her, his tip barely touching the tender tissue he would have to penetrate.

Is this right? He asked himself, it was undeniable now that he had strong feelings for her but was this the right thing to do with her after he had just confessed his love. Or had they already wasted a good year of their lives denying their feelings? He had his answer as he looked down into her loving eyes and she whispered, "I love you."

He hated the cringe she gave as he entered her but the first and most painful part was done with, Hiyono hadn't even thought about it so the small amount of pain it caused barely bothered her. It didn't last very long and even the pain she suffered hadn't been like other girls said, it was just more like a temporary irritation that disappeared the instant Ayumu began to rock his hips, a movement she soon mimicked.

Hiyono was the first to come, he had known she was close when her nails had dug into his back and so he had deepened himself receiving a loud moan from her. A few seconds later she gave one more full thrust before she cried his name and shivered out of her orgasm. Ayumu was just behind her and he had to grip her hips against him as he finally spilled crying her name louder than she had his.

As they both starred at each other, small beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads, they saw the fear in the others eyes. Neither could afford to lose the other at this point, not after the beautiful gift they had just found in each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in nothing but a green long sleeved sweater and jeans Hiyono emerged from the bathroom, steam escaping behind her, and found Ayumu over his precious stove once again and an exhausted Madoka lying herself on the table.

She smiled kind of shyly as she looked at Ayumu but relaxed as she took the seat across from his sister.

"How are your chills?" Madoka asked looking wearily up at the younger girl, whose perkiness and beauty she couldn't help but frown at in her state of stress.

"They went away this afternoon," Hiyono said refusing to look at Ayumu least she break out into a cheesy grin, "and haven't come back since."

"Well that's good," Madoka said with a warm smile, "I was afraid we'd have to take you to the hospital. Oh what your parents would think of me then."

"Please don't worry about them," Hiyono said, "if they worried about where I was then they wouldn't have left for such a long period of time. I'm just ashamed that I am seventeen and yet I can't take care of myself."

"Sweetie I'm in my twenties and still can't do that," Madoka said looking to Ayumu. She was about to say something before the phone in the living room began to ring, "Excuse me please," she said groggily moving from her seat.

"Are your chills really gone?" Ayumu asked once Madoka was out of earshot.

"Yep," Hiyono replied with a wide smile, "I think I'm back to normal."

"That's a scary thought."

"Narumi-san," Hiyono whined, "that is so mean."

Ayumu was about to say something when both teens heard a large crash at which point they turned their heads toward Madoka who had let the phone fall to the floor and was now on her knees.

"Madoka," Ayumu cried running toward her, Hiyono right behind him.

She was deathly pale and she had her hands on her ears, yet she was silent as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"What's the matter Madoka!" Ayumu shouted trying to get her attention. "Answer me!"

She didn't respond, she just looked down at the phone and cried.

Picking it up Ayumu brought it to his ear and asked, "Who is this?"

"Ah little brother," a deep voice said, "just the person I wanted to speak to, apologize to Madoka for my crude manner but it was you I have business with. Are you ready to play?"

"No I'm not," Ayumu cried, "and I will do anything I can to prevent the game from starting!"

"Too tired tonight then, well then we'll just pick this thing up tomorrow morning. Don't expect to get out of this little brother; I'm going to make it happen. Till then sleep tight and tell your little girlfriend I said hello."

Ayumu was about to say something else when the phone line went dead, he was about to throw it against the wall when he was suddenly hit with strong force behind his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Madoka cried grabbing Ayumu by the collar of his shirt and thrusting him to the floor, "Who the hell was that?!"

(o.k so idea if I'll continue, depends on reviews, but if I get enough saying please write more I will it'll just take some time, but please leave a review, I'm very interesting in hearing what you have to say )


End file.
